Il faut en finir
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - La guerre de Poudlard. Dans le parc, des cadavres à perte de vue. Harry marche parmi eux et reconnait soudain des visages très familiers... Rien n'existe plus alors que la douleur, la haine et la tristesse. Hormis peut-être le désir de vengeance...


**Il faut en finir**

Harry marchait dans la nuit sombre et profonde parmi les cadavres de tous ces gens tombés au combat. Il marchait, marchait, sans baisser les yeux, le regard fixé sur la Forêt Interdite qui s'élevait devant lui. Dans son dos, le château de Poudlard était illuminé d'une lueur incertaine qui lui paraissait vague et lointaine, tout comme les cris de ceux qui se battaient encore ou pleuraient les morts. Les morts… Il eut un ricanement sombre et glacial, un rire sans joie. Tous ces gens morts pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage ni le temps d'en finir assez vite pour leur éviter tous ces sacrifices. Mais maintenant, c'était fini, plus personne ne mourrait pour lui. C'était fini… Il passa devant les corps sans vie des frères Crivey, étendus sur l'herbe d'un vert assombrit par la nuit de velours, sans leur accorder un regard mais avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il passa aussi devant le cadavre de Padma Patil, allongée à côté de Katie Bell et Seamus Finnigan. Il les ignora, gardant toujours les yeux fixés intensément vers la même direction. Il marchait, marchait encore, marchait toujours au milieu des corps ennemis et amis…

Puis, il trébucha sur l'un d'eux. Il jura furieusement en se massant le genoux sur lequel il était tombé, puis grogna « Lumos ! » et détailla le cadavre. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le visage pâle, maculé de boue et de sang, d'une de ses plus précieuses amies. Elle avait ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés sous la terreur, et la bouche entrouverte. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement en songeant que Luna Lovegood avait perdu à jamais son regard doux et rêveur. Il ferma alors les yeux de la jeune fille, et son visage prit un air étrangement serein, comme si elle dormait. Il eut un sourire douloureux en se relevant, et jeta un bref regard alentour. Il eut alors un haut-le-corps, frappé d'horreur, en reconnaissant une fois de plus deux cadavres allongés un peu plus loin, leurs mains étroitement serrées, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné l'un vers l'autre. Il courut d'un pas chancelant, trébucha plusieurs fois sans tomber, les yeux fixés sur les deux corps, comme hypnotisé, plongé dans une vision d'horreur. Arrivé en face d'eux, il tomba à genoux et fut brusquement secoué de violents sanglots.

Le premier corps était celui d'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés, éparpillés autour de son visage. Sa joue droite – l'autre n'était pas visible, vu qu'elle avait la tête complètement tourné vers l'autre cadavre – était entaillée d'une profonde coupure qui saignait encore, surmontée d'un hématome. A part ça, son visage était livide et immaculé. L'autre mort, à la droite de la fille, était un jeune homme du même âge. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyants et son nez était parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il n'avait pas de blessures visibles sur le visage, mais des traces de boues ornaient sa joue gauche – lui aussi était tourné vers l'autre, cachant l'autre moitié de son visage qui était face contre terre. Tout deux ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Tout comme les autres, ils étaient jeunes, bien trop jeunes pour mourir… C'était injuste. Ils avaient la vie devant eux, ils auraient dû vivre, s'aimer, rire, être heureux, grandir, fonder une famille dans le bonheur et la paix… Oui, ils auraient dû avoir le droit de vivre tout simplement. Mais on les avait arrachés à leur vie et balancé de force dans le monde froid et cruel des adultes.

Harry poussa une plainte déchirante et s'effondra sur les corps de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, tout deux morts au combat, tout deux tombés pour lui, tout deux succombant dans l'espoir de se battre et de gagner cette guerre pour sauver bien d'autres innocents. Alors qu'ils étaient innocents eux-mêmes. Et jeunes, si jeunes, bien trop jeunes pour mourir… « C'est injuste, c'est injuste, c'est injuste ! » se répétait mentalement Harry avec force. Pourquoi tant d'innocents étaient-ils morts ? Ils n'avaient rien fait, rien fait de mal, rien demandé à personne… Ils ne portaient le poids d'aucune culpabilité, d'aucun crime sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient innocents.

- ILS ETAIENT INNOCENTS ! hurla Harry d'une voix déchirante, dans un élan de désespoir tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante lui lacérait le cœur.

Il jeta un dernier regard remplit de peine et de souffrance à ceux qui avaient toujours été ses deux meilleurs amis, puis se releva et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Il laissa les gouttes de pluie se mêler aux larmes, et éclata soudain d'un rire de dément. Il ferma les yeux, riant toujours comme un fou, transperçant le silence de la nuit, avec pour seul bruit de fond les exclamations lointaines qui provenaient du château. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux et poursuivit sa marche dans le parc de Poudlard, toujours marchant parmi les morts, mais cette fois, il scrutait le sol dans la peur de voir d'autres visages connus et aimés, à la lumière de sa baguette qu'il brandissait d'une main tremblante. Il sentit à nouveau un sursaut secouer son corps et écarquilla les yeux sous la souffrance. Il tomba une deuxième fois à genoux, priant le ciel que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Et pourtant, si. Entre les corps de Percy Weasley et de Lee Jordan, une belle jeune fille d'à peine seize ans aux splendides longs cheveux roux et aux yeux chocolat grands ouvert sous le choc était étendue, gracieuse même après la mort. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer, puis se briser en mille morceaux et il sut alors que ces morceaux ne pourraient jamais être reconstitués. Car il avait reconnu, allongée par terre, morte, celle qu'il aimait de toute la puissance dont il était capable. Ginny Weasley. Il attrapa alors le cadavre de celle pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi et il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, le corps secoué à nouveau de brusques sanglots, ses larmes coulant dans la douce cascade de cheveux roux. Il embrassa les lèvres froides de Ginny, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots qu'elle n'entendrait jamais. Parmi eux : « Pardonne-moi », « Je suis désolé », « Dis-moi que c'est faux », « J'arrive, mon ange »… Et une centaine de « Je t'aime ».

Il serra longtemps son corps contre lui, pleurant encore et encore, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, lui parlant au creux de l'oreille, hurlant de désespoir, sanglotant, hoquetant, gémissant… Il mit une dizaine de minutes à se remettre du choc. Il embrassa tendrement ses cheveux, une dernière fois ses lèvres, pressant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne dans un geste désespéré et il laissa alors la haine, la douleur et la tristesse l'envahir. Envahir chaque parcelle de son corps, empoisonner chaque millimètre carré de son sang… Oui, maintenant, il n'y avait rien de plus que le désir de vengeance qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Il se releva difficilement et jeta un ultime regard au cadavre de Ginny puis reporta son attention vers la Forêt. Cette fois, il ne jeta plus un regard aux alentours. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien sauf la soif de vengeance qui asséchait sa gorge et lui brûlait les joues. Plus rien n'existait sauf lui, sa baguette et celui qui allait bientôt mourir. Celui qui allait bientôt payer tous ces actes. Il essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche et marcha d'un pas décidé. La fin était proche, il le sentait. Tout cela allait bientôt se terminer. Il fallait en finir… Et toute cette histoire ne serait alors qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le problème, c'était que sa vie était entièrement tachée, souillée, contaminée par cette _histoire_. Et cette histoire avait un nom très simple. C'était tout simplement la guerre. Tuer ou être tuer. Vivre ou mourir. La loi du plus fort était ancrée dans son âme, dans chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit. L'un d'eux devra tuer l'autre, c'était comme ça depuis le début, depuis que Voldemort l'avait choisit. C'était sa vie, il avait apprit à vivre avec. C'était son destin et il n'y pouvait rien. La Mort le suivait, guettant, prête à bondir, le harcelant… Il pouvait toujours courir, il pouvait fuir, elle le rattraperai toujours, elle le retrouverai et lui murmurerait à l'oreille comme une douce complainte : « _Il faut en finir, il faut en finir…_ ». Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Et Voldemort mourrait. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Forêt Interdite, le cœur au bord des yeux.

Une brindille craqua sous ses pieds. Les bruits et les cris provenant du château lui semblèrent s'éteindre lentement, comme si quelqu'un avait baissé le volume petit à petit, pour l'arrêter complètement. Plus rien alors, sauf le silence, et le bruit souple et léger que faisait sa cape en frôlant le sol. Il marcha, marcha, marcha encore sans s'arrêter, marcha droit devant lui, marcha les yeux fixés sur les arbres immobiles. Il s'arrêta soudain, au bout d'environ une demi-heure, en entendant des voix provenants d'une clairière. A l'évidence, deux hommes parlaient. Enfin, une femme et une créature presque humaine au visage très pâle et qui avait deux fentes rouges sang en guise d'yeux. Visiblement, la femme était agenouillée près de ce qu'on aurait put appeler un homme s'il avait un minimum de sentiments humains hormis la haine et la satisfaction. Un gros serpent était enroulé sur lui-même à côté de la créature presque humaine.

- Maître…, murmurait Bellatrix, suppliante. Maître, je vous en prie… Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi y aller… Je vous le ramènerai…

- Lucius m'a demandé la même chose tout à l'heure, annonça Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse en caressant du bout des doigts la tête de l'énorme serpent. Il voulait soit disant « trouver Potter et me le ramener ». Evidemment, il en était parfaitement incapable, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était voir si son fils était encore en vie. Désire-tu, toi aussi, vérifier si quelqu'un qui t'es cher a réussi à sauver sa peau ?

- Non ! s'écria aussitôt Bellatrix d'une voix suraiguë qui la trahissait inévitablement. Non, bien sûr, Maître, il n'y a que vous qui m'êtes cher…

- Ne mens pas, Bella ! susurra Voldemort, ses lèvres inexistantes s'étirant en un sourire sarcastique. Je sais ce qui compte pour toi. Il est vrai que – sans me vanter – je suis très important à tes yeux, mais il y a aussi une autre personne…

- Non, Maître, que vous, que vous ! répétait Bellatrix en fermant les yeux, comme si elle priait. Que vous… Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi y aller…

- Je sais que ta sœur compte beaucoup pour toi, Bella. Ne le nie pas.

- Celle qui a épousé le Moldu ? s'étonna Bellatrix avec un rictus de dégoût en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

- Je sais que Narcissa compte beaucoup pour toi.

Bellatrix rougit et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Maître, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… C'est ma sœur, vous savez, depuis toujours je l'aime beaucoup, et…

- Suffit, coupa Voldemort. Je sais. Et c'est un très grave défaut. Vraiment très grave. _L'amour_… Pff ! Sottises ! Personne ne devrait aimer ! Est-ce que j'aime, moi ?

- Non, mon Maître. Vous êtes la perfection incarnée. Vous le savez, vous ne vous préoccupez pas de ce défaut. Je suis terriblement honteuse d'éprouver ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'affection, mais je vous en conjure, Maître, comprenez-moi… Pitié… Ne me punissez pas…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, à présent. Elle était paniquée. Il lui adressa un sourire sarcastique en assurant que rien n'arriverait à Narcissa, puis il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Qu'appréhendez-vous, mon Maître ? s'enquit Bellatrix. Vous semblez bien tourmenté…

- C'est que… Potter n'est toujours pas arrivé.

- Oh… Pourtant, n'a-t-il pas vu tous ces gens, tous ces proches tomber ?

- Finalement, il n'est pas aussi faible et pitoyable que je l'avais imaginé. Oui… Il est probablement encore plus pathétique. Vois-tu, Bella, Potter est un lâche. Je crois qu'il a fuit. Il laisse les autres crever à sa place comme des chiens alors qu'il reste en vie… Il n'ose pas venir m'affronter. Il est faible, si faible…

- Je ne suis pas faible ! s'écria Harry en sortant de sa cachette, débarquant dans la clairière face à Bellatrix et à Voldemort, un air de défi mélangé à du dégoût sur le visage.

Le mage noir fut surpris une fraction de seconde à peine et sourit.

- Ou peut-être est-il tout simplement… en retard ? conclut-il d'un ton mielleux en s'approchant d'Harry. Qu'en pense-tu, Bella ?

- Il a eu peur de vous, Maître. Il a dû avoir envie de s'enfuir mais sa mauvaise conscience l'a rattrapé et au risque d'y laisser sa vie, il préfère passer pour un gentil petit héros. Joyeux petit sacrifice qu'il vient faire là.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Voldemort en commençant à tourner autour d'Harry. Et toi ? Harry Potter… Justifie ta présence.

- Vous les avez tué, cracha Harry. Vous les avez tous tué. Vous, et vos Mangemorts…

- Qui avons-nous tué, Potter ? s'enquit Voldemort, doucereux. J'aimerai bien savoir de quel façon j'ai brisé ton petit cœur si fragile, cette fois…

- Tout d'abord, il y a eu Luna. Vous avez tué Luna.

- La petite Lovegood, expliqua Bellatrix en voyant Voldemort hausser les sourcils. Vous savez, la fille du fou qui dirigeait le_ Chicaneur…_

- Ah, oui, ça me revient ! Je l'ai vu tomber moi-même. Quel honneur elle a eu ! Je crois que c'est Lucius qui a porté le coup final, non ? Oui, je le pense bien. Eh bien, Potter, maintenant tu sais ! C'est lui qui a tué ton amie. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter, tu es triste ? Oh, pitié, remballe-moi cet air de chien battu ! Ce n'était qu'une gamine de seize ans qui s'est cru assez puissante pour me défier et me combattre ! Elle s'est cru capable de combattre pour te défendre, elle a joué et elle a perdu ! Comme tant d'autre, d'ailleurs… Continue, Potter, qui d'autre avons-nous rayé de ta vie ? J'avoue que cela m'intéresse beaucoup…

Il avait l'air d'étudier le comportement de Harry comme on étudie celui d'un homme des cavernes. Visiblement, les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Harry lui étaient inconnus. Il continua à tourner autour de l'adolescent comme un vautour autour de sa proie, amusé de sa souffrance.

- Ensuite ? s'écria Harry, tremblant. Vous _les_ avez tué. _Eux_. Ron et Mione. Vous avez tué mes meilleurs amis, vous avez détruit ce que j'avais de plus cher… Ils sont morts. Par votre faute. Et par votre initiative. Vous n'imaginez même pas la douleur…

- Le dernier fils Weasley et une Sang-de-Bourbe aux cheveux bruns en pétard, fit Bellatrix et s'examinant les ongles. Sale petite vermine…

- Un traître à son sang et une née moldue ! conclut Voldemort avec un sourire glacial. Que c'est intéressant ! Tu es bien comme l'autre vieux fou, là… Dumbledore. Tu aime tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- C'était mes amis, répliqua Harry qui était maintenant secoué de spasmes. C'était mes amis, mes meilleurs amis, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi… Et vous les avez tué. Comme ça. Un coup de baguette, un éclair et fini. Morts. J'avais vécu sept ans avec eux. Sept ans qu'on avait surmonté des épreuves que je ne compte même plus, sept ans qu'on avait passé ensemble le bon comme le mauvais. Sept années… Et en un éclair, vous avez tué deux adolescents de dix-sept ans. Des enfants. Vous avez tué des enfants…

- Je te rassure, Potter, ce n'est pas ma première fois ! répondit Voldemort en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Au fait, ils se sont tenus la main jusqu'au bout. C'est-y pas mignon ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Bellatrix qui eut un sourire méprisant à l'égard d'Harry. Ils étaient amoureux, les mômes… Ca me fout la nausée. Tu sais, je ne les ai pas tué moi-même. Pas envie de me salir les mains avec ce sang… C'était juste deux gamins qui ont mal choisit leur camp. Leur sang, comme on peut le constater et comme je ne disais, ne valait pas grand chose, voir rien du tout. C'aurait été du gâchis que de les laisser en vie, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais poursuivit, impitoyable, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux à force d'en parler.

- Et vous l'avez tué… Vous avez osé la tuer _elle_… Comment-avez vous pu ?

- De qui parle-tu ? coupa Voldemort, intrigué. Oh et, de toute manière, si c'est moi qui l'ai vraiment tué de ma main, ne me demande pas comment j'ai « osé ». Je ne peux pas me refuser le plaisir de faire couler le sang de gamins qui sont encore à l'école…

- Vous avez tué celle que j'aimais.

- Que tu aimais ? Tiens donc… Je ne vois pas quel sentiment plus pathétique et méprisable que celui que tu viens de m'annoncer. L'amour… J'ai envie de rire, mais à un point…

- Ne vous retenez pas ! répliqua Harry en levant sa baguette. Riez… Soyez ignorant. Ne pas connaître l'amour, que ce soit pour un membre de la famille, un ami ou une petite amie, c'est être ignorant. Alors soyez-le. Soyez ignorant, vivez ignorant… Et crevez ignorant.

Voldemort leva sa baguette à son tour, son sourire méprisant s'évanouissant brusquement.

- Comment ose-tu ? cracha-t-il, menaçant.

- Vous avez tué ma Gin… Je ne la reverrai plus…

- Tu veux parler de la petite Weasley ? demanda Bellatrix, surprise. C'est la sœur de son ami, celui qui est mort en tenant la main de sa copine Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Oh ! Une petite rouquine avec des yeux marrons, assez mignonne mais pitoyablement courageuse et très idiote de croire pouvoir me vaincre à elle toute seule ? Pauvre petite, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il semblait s'amuser beaucoup, se délectant de la douleur d'Harry comme d'un délicieux coulis de framboise. Il poursuivit, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que les traits d'Harry se déformaient par la fureur. Il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en l'enfonçant encore plus, tout joyeux de le voir trembler.

- Elle devait être un tout petit peu plus jeune que toi, hein, Potter ? Quel dommage d'avoir tué une si douce et vulnérable enfant… Ouais, eh ben, crois-moi, celle-là, je l'ai achevé de mes mains. Elle s'est avancé vers moi en criant que j'allais payer pour tout le mal que j'avais causé, tout le sang que j'avais fait couler et blablabla… Elle était assez ennuyeuse, alors je l'ai tué pour qu'elle arrête de parler de sa malheureuse petite vie, de ses frères morts par ma faute – un des deux clones et un autre, sûrement ton ami –… Elle parlait de « Armée de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout », du fait que j'avais ruiné sa vie (« Encore une de plus ! » elle avait braillé)… Elle parlait, elle parlait, elle parlait… Je ne l'écoutais plus à un moment. C'est alors que j'ai entendu ton nom. Ah oui, ça me revient, maintenant… Elle a dit que si elle ne me tuait pas, c'est toi qui m'achèverait. Et elle a foncé vers moi comme un bélier, tête baissé, sourire aux lèvres, baguette à la main et souffrance au cœur. C'était d'un pathétique…

- FERMEZ-LA ! beugla Harry. VOUS AVEZ TUE GINNY ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE… VOUS ETES UN SALAUD, ET VOUS ALLEZ PAYER TOUT CA ! _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de réagir, perdu dans son discours. Il réalisa alors qu'Harry avait détruit tous les Horcruxes et que ses chances étaient finies…

Et Voldemort tomba.

Bellatrix poussa un hurlement strident, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

- TOI ! hurla-t-elle. TOI ! TU L'AS TUE !

- Oh, vous, pitié, fermez-la aussi ! soupira Harry en lançant de nouveau le sort mortel.

Bellatrix tomba à son tour, sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, trop surprise par le cours des évènements. Harry laissa là leurs dépouilles et reprit son chemin dans le sens inverse, sortant de la Forêt. Il remarqua alors que la bataille dans le château s'était stoppée. Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient enfuit en transplanant en comprenant que leur chef était mort. Il s'empressa de retrouver le corps de Ginny, qu'il porta jusqu'à ceux de Ron et Hermione. Il alla aussi chercher le cadavre de Luna. Réunissant les quatre corps en un cercle maladroitement formé, il se plaça au centre de ce sinistre cercle et pointa sa baguette sur son propre visage. Il sourit beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'eut imaginé.

- J'arrive…, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant entre eux. Ne bougez-pas… Je viens tout de suite… Attendez-moi…

Impossible de vivre sans eux. Ils ne le rejoindraient jamais dans la vie, alors pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre lui-même dans la mort ? Un coup de tonnerre gronda et un orage éclata soudain, comme pour rendre l'instant encore plus tragique. Il ferma les yeux, savourant avec délice les gouttes tomber avec force sur son visage. Il élargit son sourire, un sourire de dément… Le sourire de celui qui avait tout perdu. Toujours les yeux fermé, il s'éclaircit la gorge et… Un souffle, un murmure, une incantation.

- _Avada kedavra_.

Harry Potter s'écroula à son tour, mort. Suicidé par désespoir d'avoir perdu tout ce qui le retenait en vie sur Terre. Une vie trop courte et bien trop horrible. Il est mort alors que ce n'était qu'un enfant. La moitié de sa vie maltraité par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, l'autre moitié menacé par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ses partisans. La totalité étant douloureuse, parsemée de morts de-ci et delà, comme si on avait saupoudré le malheur sur son existence. Il sourit encore, les yeux fermés, la pluie tombant sur son visage doux et paisible. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Harry se sentait vraiment heureux.

Un autre coup de tonnerre. L'orage qui gronde. Un éclair qui frappe non loin du château. Des exclamations. Les gens qui en sortent. Des silhouettes assombries par la nuit se précipitant vers le cadavre de celui qu'on avait étiqueté de force _le Survivant_. Neville Londubat tomba à genoux devant les cinq corps par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être parti en même temps qu'eux. Quelques larmes discrètes coulèrent également sur les joues pâles de Drago Malfoy et glissèrent le long de son nez fin et pointu tandis qu'il mettait un genoux à terre et s'inclinait avec respect devant les cadavres. Bientôt, les derniers survivants du combat, élèves et professeurs comme créatures magiques s'inclinèrent, formant un grand cercle autour de celui que formaient les corps de Luna, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. A l'unisson, tous pleurèrent la mort de leur sauveur et de ceux qu'il avait aimé. La pluie rendit la terre boueuse. Lugubre spectacle que le parc d'une école parsemée de cadavres. Sinistre scène que l'herbe si belle et si verte tachée de boue et de sang. Horrible vision que le cercle de survivants autour du petit cercle de cadavres… Autour de l'ultime mort. Quand rugit le tonnerre et jaillit la lumière, tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'inclinèrent une dernière fois. Ainsi mourut Harry Potter, enfant à la vie détruite d'avance, ruinée par le Mal, rongée par la Mort. Enfant qui avait essayé d'être heureux et de vivre, mais qui avait été rattrapé par son destin. Et son destin était celui-là._ Mourir._


End file.
